Unmanned vehicles, such as unmanned air vehicles (UAV) or unmanned ground vehicles (UGV), are controlled by central command stations. The unmanned vehicles are dependent on communication links between the unmanned vehicle and the central command station, and are limited to wireless line-of-sight (LOS) communications with the central command station. Dependency on the wireless communications link results in mission abort if the unmanned vehicles travel outside of communication range with the central command station.